fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Hares at the Fair/Script
Part 1: The Hare Pair Before Battle * Sharena: It's time for this year's spring festival! Think about all of the bunny Heroes we're going to meet... Ooh, I can barely contain myself! Let's get going! (Scene transition) * Sharena: Aah! Alfonse, look! Over there! * Alfonse: What? Oh, no... * Sharena (Hares at the Fair): Now, sweet brother... When you're dressed like this, you have to try to talk like a rabbit! "I'm hoppin' on down to the spring festival!" is a good start. You can build on it from there. Come on! * Alfonse (Hares at the Fair): "Talk like a rabbit!?" What does that even mean? Isn't it enough that I wear the costume? * Sharena: How exciting! It's you from another world, and me from another world! Oh, isn't it nice to see ourselves having such a lovely time? * Alfonse: That's what you see? I'm so sorry, other Alfonse... After Battle * Sharena (Hares at the Fair): Aw, we lost... Back to the burrow for us! * Alfonse (Hares at the Fair): You can give me those pouty eyes all day long, but I'm not going to hop off the battlefield. Let's go, Sharena. Part 2: Duty-Bound Bunnies Before Battle *'Kagero': A ninja must blend in with the surroundings—that's rule one. It's essential to the mission. But... These clothes... This festival... *'Catria': When I was told my mission would be to fight in a tournament, I had no concerns. Then I saw this outfit... I hope we don't encounter anybody we know while we're here. *'Kagero': We cannot run away from duty. We must put our feelings to the side and fight with diligence and pride. *'Catria': You're right. No matter what the mission entails, we must never shrink from our responsibility. After Battle *'Kagero': We were bested in battle. The shame of it... *'Catria': For now, we must retreat. Another chance will come. We must wait for it. Part 3: Rabbiting On Before Battle * Alfonse (Hares at the Fair): The tournament will soon draw to a close. The next battle will determine the champion. * Sharena (Hares at the Fair): I've been thinking, Alfonse... How is it that we can meet that other Alfonse and Sharena here? * Sharena: I've been wondering the same thing! How is it possible? * Alfonse: Our world is connected to countless other realms... In some of them, the Great Hero is called Kiran. And in some of them, it's something else entirely... There are realms where we dress up for the spring festival. Happily, mine is not one of them. The possibilities are endless... With Realms sprawling infinitely...and limitless time...you could even say— * Sharena: Got it! * Alfonse: Are you certain? I'm happy to explain further. * Sharena (Hares at the Fair): ... I have a feeling our realms aren't so far apart, in the end. But the time for talk is over! It's time for all the descendants of Askr to join the fight! After Battle * Sharena (Hares at the Fair): That's enough! I must say, other Sharena...you did very well! * Sharena: Thank you! I think that you did very well yourself. You're strong, and your costume is so adorable! * Sharena (Hares at the Fair): Thank you! I especially love the ears, don't you? * Sharena: I do! I think our taste must be very similar. I guess that makes sense—you're me, and I'm you! Ha-ha! * Sharena (Hares at the Fair): Ha-ha! * Alfonse (Hares at the Fair): Those two are getting along well, aren't they? * Alfonse: So they are. I hope you don't mind my saying this, but it seems you have...a lot to put up with. Those clothes... * Alfonse (Hares at the Fair): You do understand, don't you? It's a relief to talk to somebody who really...gets it. I guess it's not just the Sharenas who make a pair, is it? Now that I think about it, I could use some advice. * Alfonse: Of course! There are plenty of subjects I'd like another perspective on, too. Who better to ask? * Sharena: Come on, Alfonse! Before it gets too late, let's take a look around the festival grounds... Summoner, as my super bun-bun pal Sharena might say... Let's hop to it! * Alfonse: She might. I wouldn't. But, yes, you're right... Let's see what there is to see! Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts